Have you met me?
by velvetcat09
Summary: Ketika Private bertemu dengan seorang pria di sebuah pesta dansa. Slash, humanized, warning inside.


**Have you met me?**

**A/N: Shounen-ai, K+, fluff, humanized, AU**

**The Penguins of Madagascar © Tom Mcgrath/Eric Darnell – Nickelodeon/DreamWork**

~~xxXxx~~

"Jadi... Alice berulang tahun dan mengundang semua orang yang dia kenal? Semua?"

"Secara harafiah, yap." Marlene mengangguk, mengiyakan kalimat ragu milik Private.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi kotak ini?" satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka semua menengok ke arah Skipper. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah beberapa kotak di atas meja makan.

"Ini? Ah, hanya kostum untuk ke pestanya. Bisa dibilang penyamaran."

"Dan...haruskah aku memakai gaun?" semua pandangan tertuju pada Private yang mengeluarkan sebuah gaun pesta berwarna putih dari kotaknya. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak.

"Eerh... I...–ya... Untuk penyamaran."

"Kau yakin, Marlene?" mata Private menatap Marlene dan gaun yang ia pegang secara bergantian.

"Ini...sudah direncanakan oleh Alice. Lagipula pestanya itu pesta topeng. Tidak perlu takut kalau kau ketahuan memakai...gaun." perempuan berambut coklat itu mencoba melirik ke arah tiga orang pria lainnya. Dirinya salah tingkah ketika mendapati Skipper, Kowalski dan Rico menatap balik dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-rencanakan-hei-satu-satunya-perempuan-di-ruangan-ini.

"Baik...lah. Aku akan ganti baju dulu kalau begitu." Private pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan keempat orang itu di luar.

"Kalau boleh bilang, obsesimu kali ini sudah keterlaluan." Marlene tertawa garing mendengar kritikkan Skipper.

"Keterlaluan tapi brilian." tawa Marlene berubah menjadi kekehan.

"Jadi, kalau untuk kita?" Kowalski kini berdiri di samping Marlene. Mata dibalik lensanya melirik tiga kotak yang tersisa.

"_Tuxedo_? Ya, kecuali kau ingin gaun juga."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak terima kasih." si jangkung itu kemudian mengambil kotak dengan namanya tertulis di atas, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Tindakkan ini diikuti Skipper dan Rico, yang tentu saja meninggalkan Marlene sendirian di dapur.

~xXx~

Kowalski membetulkan kacamatanya untuk sekitar keenam kalinya. Dirinya mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja hijau tua. Lengkap dengan dasi hijau bergaris. Rico sendiri sedang menyisir rambut jabriknya sendari tadi. Ia memakai jas hitam sama dengan Kowalski, hanya saja ditambah kemeja merah tua, tanpa dasi dan tidak dikancingi. Menurutnya lebih cocok seperti itu. Di sisi lain, Skipper tengah menatap jam dinding selama hampir sepuluh menit. Pria berambut hitam itu sudah rapih dengan jasnya. Sama-sama hitam hanya saja lebih formal. Juga daripada memakai dasi panjang, ia mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan juga kemeja putih. Rambut acaknya bahkan disisir rapih.

"Haha, persis seperti _James Bond_."

"Lucu sekali, Marlene. Tambahkan sebuah _beretta_ dan wanita di samping–"

"Eh, bagaimana menurut kalian?" sekali lagi pandangan tertuju pada Private yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya saja kali ini dipenuhi rasa...takjub.

"Wow, gaunnya ternyata cocok." Private tersenyum malu akan komentar Marlene. Matanya menangkap ekspresi rekan timnya yang lain. Rico berhenti menyisir, Kowalski ternga-nga sedikit dan Skipper, komandannya hanya bisa menatap prajurit terkecilnya dengan ketidak percayaan.

"A-ahaha, terima kasih."

"Dan kulihat kau berhasil memakai _hair extension-_nya sendiri." Private menunduk. Dirinya mengenakan gaun yang tadi diberikan Marlene. Rambutnya yang pendek diperpanjang oleh _hair extension_ yang tadi ia temukan di dalam kotak. Berhubung ia tidak begitu tahu gaya rambut perempuan, Private hanya mengkeritingkan bagian bawah _hair extension_-nya. Private juga menggunakan sebuah sepatu hak putih yang disertakan dalam kotak tersebut. Entah bagaimana dirinya berhasil menyeimbangkan diri menggunakan hak setinggi enam cm itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, sudah hampir jam delapan malam–"

"Biar kuantar."

"E-eh?" Private sontak merona ketika Skipper tiba-tiba saja berlutut dan meraih tangan kanannya, layaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng. Kowalski dan Rico juga dengan anehnya mengikuti gerakkan Skipper. Keduanya berlutut, Kowalski segera meraih tangan kiri Private. Rico sendiri berdiri di antara Skipper dan Kowalski, tangannya diulurkan pada Private.

"Oh, yang benar saja." Marlene menarik Private keluar dari kerumunan orang tersebut dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, Skipper, Kowalski dan Rico berdulu-dulu mengambil kunci mobil di gantungan dekat pintu. Mereka berlomba duduk di kursi pengemudi agar bisa bersama Private yang memang biasa duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Hal ini diantisipasi Marlene dengan segera mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Rico, kemudikan. Skipper, penumpang depan. Kowalski, penumpang belakang kiri. Aku, tengah dan Private, kanan." Private yang masih kosong pikirannya hanya menatap ketiga teman-temannya. Marlene mendapat balasan tatapan kecewa dari mereka bertiga.

"Ayolah, ini Private, bukan seorang wanita bar atau apalah."

~xXx~

"Baiklah, nikmati pestanya, ini sebuah _grand ball_, jadi bersikap sewajarnya. Tidak ada intai-mengintai." Marlene melirik keempat temannya yang sudah memakai penutup mata hitam dan putih. Tepatnya Skipper, Kowalski dan Rico mengenakan warna hitam, sedangkan Private warna putih. Senada dengan pakaian mereka.

Ketika kelima orang itu masuk ke ruang pesta, mereka segera terpisahkan oleh para kerumunan. Rico sendiri langsung menuju ke tempat makanan, Kowalski entah bagaimana tenggelam di antara orang-orang bertopeng itu, Marlene sepertinya sudah hilang menuju tempat lain, Private bahkan sudah berjalan ke arah yang lainnya. Skipper sendiri memilih mengikuti Private. Akan tetapi hal itu menjadi mustahil ketika Private semakin tertelan pesta ini. Dan ketika Private menghilang dari pandangan Skipper, sebuah lagu _waltz_ melantun.

Saat Skipper berhasil keluar dari desakan orang-orang, ia mendapati Private di ajak berdansa dengan pria lain. Pria ini bisa dibilang cukup tinggi, dia mengenakan jas biru-kelabu yang senada dengan rambutnya, begitu pula dengan topeng milik pria misterius itu.

"Skipper!"

"H-Hans?" sontak Skipper nyaris menampar Hans yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei, tindakan kekerasan dilarang dalam sebuah pesta ulang tahun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Skipper segera menepis tangan Hans dari bahunya. Matanya melirik ke arah Private yang tengah berdansa dengan pria lain.

"Tidak perlu marah-marah, aku hanya ingin mengobrol."

"Aku sibuk. Menyingkirlah." Hans terkekeh mendengar geraman Skipper.

"Begitukah kau menyapa teman lama?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Mengobrol." Skipper menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Tch, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Alice mengundangku juga."

"Apa–"

"Asal tahu saja, banyak musuh-musuhmu diantara kerumunan ini, Skipper." sesaat mata Skipper kembali menoleh pada Private dan pria berjas biru-kelabu itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu–"

"Kalau begitu kita cari rekan-rekanmu." kalimat Skipper kembali terputus dengan dirinya diseret Hans menjauh dari Private.

"H-hei!"

~xXx~

Lagu _waltz_ telah diganti dengan melodi lainnya, kini Private menikmati lagu tersebut di balkon bersama pria yang tadi mengajaknya berdansa. Apa yang telah terjadi memang begitu cepat. Baru saja ia masuk ke sebuah pesta dansa, beberapa menit kemudian dia diajak berdansa dengan sebuah pria, dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di balkon luar, menikmati indahnya malam. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka selama dua menit setelah keluar dari desakan orang-orang.

"Jadi– "

"Neil."

"E-eh?"

"Neil Patrick Harris. Kau bisa memanggilku Neil." Neil menoleh ke arah Private, iris kelabu-kebiruan-nya bertemu dengan iris safir milik Private.

"A-aku Jame– Jessica. Jessica Patrick Stuart." dengan wajah yang memerah, Private tersenyum kembali.

"Wow, nama tengah kita bisa sama, sebuah kebetulan atau apa ini?" mendengar Neil tertawa pelan, Private juga ikut tertawa. Kebetulan yang aneh memang.

"Ehm, kenal dengan Alice?" Neil menaikkan satu alisnya, kedua lengannya dilipat di atas pinggiran balkon sementara matanya melekat pada Private yang tadi bertanya.

"Alice? Kami teman lama, setelah kuliah kami berpisah jalan kerja."

"Ah." merasa canggung, Private mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neil ke arah taman di bawah mereka.

"Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku...bekerja untuk Alice." pria berambut pirang yang menjadi lawan bicara Private mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sejak awal mulai berbicara hingga sekarang, laki-laki berjas kelabu itu terus menatapi Private. Matanya tanpa henti menatap wajah Private.

"...Ada...sesuatu di wajahku, uhm, N-Neil?"

"O-oh, tidak ada. Erh, bicara soal bekerja, pernakah kau merasa apa yang telah kau lakukan itu selalu dianggap salah oleh orang lain?" Private menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung bercampur terkejut. Neil sendiri raut wajahnya langsung berubah dari tersentak-karena-lamunanya-dibuyarkan menjadi ekspresi serius. Siapa yang menyangka pria setampan ini pandai mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kalau boleh jujur, iya. Terkadang aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, akan tetapi mereka selalu menyalahkanku..." Neil mendengus pelan, membuat Private segera melirik dirinya.

"Dari awal kerjaku hingga sekarang, semua dianggap salah. Bahkan merencanakannya saja disalahkan. Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang kurencanakan, apa hasilnya juga tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi selalu saja diasumsikan jahat dan merusak. Segala hal yang dapat dikategorikan salah." apa yang Private kini lihat dari mata Neil adalah siratan kekesalan yang amat dalam, rasa dendam. Walau mereka berdua menggunakan topeng, Private yakin, ia melihat di balik kemilau kebencian itu, tersirat lagi hal lain.

"Kalau apa yang kulakukan itu salah, maka apa yang benar? Lupakan, apa itu definisi salah? Salah, salah adalah ketika kita menyimpang dari jalan utama yang ada. Awal semua rencanaku hanya untuk mengubah perspektif orang lain, tidak lebih. Apa mungkin ada yang salah dalam keinginanku ini? Tujuan utamaku hanya untuk meluruskan pandangan orang-orang, agar mereka tidak hanya memandang apa yang terlihat, tapi juga yang tak terlihat. Mereka yang terbiasa melihat dengan satu sisi hanya akan membuahkan keegoisan. Membuka mata mereka agar melihat sekelilingnya. Jika untuk membuat orang lain benar adalah tindakan salah, lantas apa itu benar? Siapa yang benar dan salah?" keadaan menjadi semakin sunyi setelah Neil menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Private yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Pikirannya kosong mendengar kalimat panjang pria di sampingnya itu.

"A-ah, maaf, Jessica. Aku terlalu terbawa, ahahaha." Private masih menatapnya dengan kagum walau Neil sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Membingungkan tapi masuk akal adalah kesimpulan yang saat itu berada di kepala Private.

"...Jessica?"

"I-iya? Maaf, ada apa?" giliran Private yang terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Oh ya, ingin keliling taman?"

"Taman? Bo-boleh."

~xXx~

"Tidak disangka ternyata ini sebuah kebun bunga mawar. Rindu rasanya..." Private yang sampai pada sebuah kursi taman segera mendudukinya. Gelap tidak menjadi masalah, ia tetap mengedarkan pandangan matanya, menyapu pemandangan padang bunga mawar yang disinarkan rembulan.

"Kau dari Inggris, bukan?"

"D-darimana kau tahu?" Neil memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Private. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Private.

"Kau bilang tadi rindu dengan bunga mawar, itu berarti dulu kau sering menjumpai bunga mawar. Yang tentu berarti kau bukan dari Amerika. Mawar merah adalah bunga kebangsaan Inggris. Jadi, kau pasti berasal dari Inggris." jenius, sebuah kata yang langsung muncul di pikiran Private setelah Neil berkata.

"...Apa karena aksenku juga?" Private memiringkan kepalanya, sementara Neil masih tersenyum.

"Tidak juga, justru aku sudah tahu sejak awal kita berdansa tadi."

"H-hah?"

"Ya, dari mata birumu, wajah, ekspresi, caramu tersenyum." Neil tertawa pelan melihat kedua pipi Private perlahan memerah. Apa yang membuat Private tersipu adalah karena ternyata sejak tadi Neil terus memperhatikan wajahnya, dirinya.

Dua puluh menit kedepan mereka nikmati dengan memandangi langit malam. Dimana bintang bertaburan, menjiplak bayangan lampu-lampu di kota _New York_. Private terkejut ketika sebuah jas abu-abu berada di bahunya. Reflek, segera ia menoleh ke arah Neil. Dirinya kembali tidak sadar bahwa pria tinggi tersebut terus memandanginya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Neil menyadari orang di sebelahnya ini terus menggosokkan kedua tangannya, kedinginan.

"Kau tahu, perempuan itu aneh. Mereka selalu menggunakan pakaian yang tanpa lengan atau sedikit terbuka, padahal sebenarnya itu menyiksa diri mereka sendiri." Private tidak menjawab pernyataan Neil. Serba salah karena dirinya sebenarnya memang bukan perempuan.

"Di sisi lain hal itu malah memperindah penampilan mereka." Private hanya bisa memerah mendengarnya, entah tersanjung atau tersinggung, ia mendapati sebuah perasaan aneh menggelitik dirinya.

~xXx~

"Pri– Hei! Kemana saja kau?"

"Uh, aku pergi bersama Neil ke taman. Erhm, Neil, ini Ski– Tom. Dan, Tom, ini Neil." Skipper yang barus aja bertemu dengan salah satu prajuritnya ini secara bergantian melirik Neil dan Private. Bingung sudah jelas menjadi alasan utamanya.

"E-erh, ya. Tom, Tom McGrath. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Neil Patrick Harris, senang berkenalan juga." mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan luar biasa canggungnya. Rasa bahwa ia mengenali pria bertopeng abu-abu ini menghantui pikiran Skipper. Tiba-tiba saja Skipper menyadari siapa Neil ini. Dari caranya berbicara, suara, warna yang kontras dari dirinya. Skipper tahu siapa dia.

"Uhm, hei, ah– bisa ambilkan minuman? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Neil." Private mengangguk sembari memasang tampang bingung, lalu tanpa basa-basi pergi menuju kerumunan orang di bagian minuman.

"Jadi, ada apa kau di sini, Blowhole?" Blowhole terkekeh pelan, matanya menatap Skipper dengan tatapan yang mengejek. Skipper hanya mempertajam tatapannya ketika mata mereka saling memandang.

"Oh, butuh sebegitu lamanya hingga kau sadar, heh?" Skipper masih bertahan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Blowhole mendengus ketika suara Skipper terdengar lebih kelam.

"Berpesta? Untuk apa kau datang ke sebuah acara ulang tahun seseorang selain bersenang-senang. Tch."

"Oh ya? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Blowhole menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang terpantul dari mata merah Skipper. Betapa lucunya ketika Blowhole menyadari itu sebuah tatapan jauhi-dia-karena-dia-milikku. Oh, cemburu rupanya.

"Hmm, tidak lebih. Cuma berdansa, berbincang, jalan-jalan di taman. Hanya saja ditambah bumbu romantis." Skipper menggeram mendengar kata terakhir Blowhole.

"Dan asal kau tahu, Skipper. Kau punya anak buah yang sungguh menawan. Private, bukan? Mmh, kau harus menjaganya." tepat setelah itu, Private datang dengan dua gelas _Cocktail_.

"Aku bawakan minumannya–"

"Ah, terima kasih, Jessica." Blowhole mengambil satu gelas dari tangan Private sebelum meminumnya habis. Tanpa menengok, ia memberikan gelas kosong tersebut pada pelayan yang saat itu berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Neil–" Private tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia keburu merona ketika sadar Blowhole mengecup pipinya. Dirinya masih mematung dengan wajah merah ketika Blowhole melirik Skipper.

"Dan, Tom, aku akan mengambilnya jika kau tidak mau." Blowhole mengedipkan mata kanannya, tindakkan yang hanya menambah rasa benci pada Skipper. Dengan itu pria berjas kelabu itu pergi meninggalkan dua orang lainnya, dimana yang satu masih terpana dengan wajah bersemu dan yang satunya menatap kesal dari jauh.

"Private."

"I-iya?"

"Lupakan dia."

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya lupakan dia, lupakan."

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: _Hello readers, look at the cartoon. Now back to this. Now back to the cartoon. Now BACK to this. Sadly, this is a fanfic. But if you stop taking this as a serious thing, you could find this thing awesome. Look down, back up. Where are you? You're on the Internet, with all the sites in there. Watch the cartoon, back at this. I have it, the ability to type something confusing like this. Anything is possible in . I'm on a laptop. _

_Trust me, it would make sense if you watch the Old Spice commercial first._

Hee, berhubung saya masih sedikit eror gara-gara Barney Stinson, akhir kata, _enjoy it_. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan sebagainya. Maaf sekali karena bagian _romance_-nya kurang, benar-benar terkesan dipercepat. Bahkan judul dengan ceritanya gak nyambung. Sekali lagi maaf.

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
